vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Castiel
|-|Angel Castiel= |-|Seraph Castiel= |-|God Castiel= Summary Castiel, often shortened to Cas, is a powerful angel of the Lord who was responsible for saving Dean Winchester from Hell, on the archangels' command. It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Once Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer anyway, he defied his angelic brethren and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam Winchester from breaking the last seal. After he was killed by Raphael, Castiel was resurrected by God and joined Sam, Dean and Bobby Singer in a quest to stop both Heaven and Hell to prevent the brothers from becoming the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. When the Apocalypse was averted, he was again resurrected with new powers, being promoted to Seraph. He then started a civil war in Heaven to prevent Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse, Thinking he could not be outsmarted by a demon, Castiel teamed up with Crowley to claim the souls of Purgatory. He ended up betraying Crowley and absorbed all the souls, resulting in his powers reaching the level that is much higher than an archangel, but at a high price: the powers that the evil souls granted him had warped Castiel's mind, causing him to proclaim himself as the new God. Castiel's legacy has seemed to have become legendary among angels and demons alike, as many recognize him as the only angel who defied God's rules and cooperated with humans on his own decision, which he is either loathed or respected for. He is also the only angel to have been killed, and been resurrected multiple times. He is the only known angel who has repeatedly been resurrected by God so he could help Sam and Dean Winchester. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B '''| '''7-B | 5-C or Low 5-B | Low 7-B '''to '''9-B | At least 9-A, possibly Low 7-B Name: Castiel Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel | God/Leviathan vessel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Cellular level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Non-Corporeal, Photokinesis, Smiting, Astral Projection / Dream Walking , Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Invisibility, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel / Chronokinesis, Immune to Time Stopping, Immune to Soul Manipulation as he doesn't have one and to Diseases, Time Paradox Immunity (Angels are immune to the effects of rewrites in the timelines), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Higher Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry | All the Previous, as well as Limited Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Power Removal (for lower/younger beings) | Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (Quantic level), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Life and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Should be superior to weak angels such as Hael) | Likely City level (Far more powerful than before) | At least Moon level, possibly Small Planet level (Would have blown up a significant chunk of Earth should his powers grow unstable) | Small City level to Wall level (See note) | At least Small Building level (Should at least be comparable to Weak Demons), possibly Small City level Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of searching an entire town in seconds through teleportation) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Much higher ' 'Durability: At least Building level+, possibly Small City level in Host (Regeneration and his nature as a Non-Corporeal being in True Form makes him very hard to kill) | City level | At least Moon level, possibly Small Planet level | At least Building level+, possibly Small City level to Wall level | At least Small Building level, possibly Small City level Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Town level for most abilities, Universal for teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Blade Intelligence: Superhumanly Intelligent (As an angel, Castiel possesses a superhuman level of intelligence, both due to his age and nature. He explained the reason of his chronokinesis limits by partial differential equations, that shows that he has highly advanced understanding of mathematics, explicitly of mathematical calculus and differential geometry. Through Metatron's Reality Warping, he was given full knowledge of practically every piece of fiction written by men) Weaknesses: Angel blades (not in God form), Arrogant, Holy fire Key: Base Castiel | Seraph Castiel | With souls of Purgatory absorbed | Angel Castiel with borrowed grace | Seraph Castiel at season 10-11 Note 1: Castiel's power with borrowed grace is at first comparable to most regular angels but slowly diminishes over time until he becomes powerless and die. Note 2: '''After regaining his grace at the end of Season 10 Castiel is still greatly weakened both physically and mentally due to various hardships he's been through. Some of these hardships are: Falling from heaven, dying several times, absorbing Sam's madness, fighting monsters for a year in purgatory, living with the guilt of him ruining heaven and killing thousands of his brothers and sisters, getting brainwashed by Naomi, being manipulated by Metatron, and being under a spell that affects his sanity. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Angels Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users